A new generation of Justice
by Kittiwakemeup
Summary: Junior Justice League high school is located in the watch tower, Justice League's HQ. It exists to facilitate the children of their numerous full time staff and young heroes with the Protégé Programme facilitates the training and mentorship of young heroes as well as provides regular secondary education for students who attend classes full time for the part time or partial Acolyt
1. chapter 1

JJLH was founded and built into the watch tower by the founding senior members of the Justice League to facilitate the children of their numerous full time staff and young heroes, with the Protégé Programme, members of the Protégé Programme are called Acolytes, some of which have double identities and cannot be on watch tower full time, they are called partial Acolytes they only receive super hero training and education unlike the full time Acolytes who receive regular secondary education as well as hero training and education, as having super powers is not a requirement some of the staff's children have also entered into the P.P. the regular students wear a purple, black striped uniform, pants and bush jackets for the boys, shirt/blouse and pleated skirts for girls, Acolytes wear their super hero costumes or regular clothing if they do not have a costume.

Each year from the first year until the last the Acolytes are placed in three person squads, the squads change each year to help the Acolytes become accustomed to being teamed up randomly for emergency missions.

The course lasts for 6 years, in the final year each senior Acolyte is chosen or assigned to a senior Justice League member to become their official sidekick and after a certain amount of experience their mentor helps to decide if they become a full fledged member of the Justice league. During this time they will also be sent on missions with each other in three person squads, how well they do with their missions and as sidekicks determines if they graduate.

Last year squad members are usually paired together on missions even after they graduate.

Beastboy's P.O.V

When I heard that my first mission was going to be on earth, I was kinda glad to be going back after years of not seeing land.

Leaving the doom patrol to enroll in Junior Justice High was one of the hardest things I ever did, I didn't think that it was fair that they wanted me to go, I got hurt in one mission and I'm too young and inexperienced, but they were right,I was just a kid running around with super heroes, granted a kid who could shape shift into any member of the animal Kingdom, but still a boy who needed a sense of normalcy, not that JJH is at all normal.

I was in my final year, teamed up with Supergirl and Superboy, we never really hung out or had the same classes because of the power difference, but we did have some of the regular classes together, but that was it. I was assigned to Vixen, Kara was assigned to Hawlgirl and Conner from what I heard Conner wasn't chosen or assigned to a senior member

I heard that Conner was wild, impulsive and had serious anger management issues and that he was sex on a S plastered muscular stick that swung both ways.

Kara was a bit more level headed and had a strong sense of right and wrong and according to most people really smart.

My final year marks my last year as a hero in training, my final year of giving my all to become a hero worthy of the Justice league and when it was over I planned to save, serve and most importantly LIVE.

Published on May 29 2018 11:25 pm, written at an earlier time and date


	2. Alpha Squad 13 deployment

The deployment of Alpha squad 13 was immediately ordered after a series of mysterious magic events occured in the small town of Epsom city a town with significant magical history.

Beastboy, Supergirl and Superboy were gathered in front of Dean Zatanna in the main teleportation room of the watch tower.

"Mysterious vandalism and robberies among others have been reported in Epsom city no one knows by whom and no one can explain how jewellery stores, clothing stores and grocery stores are being hit-"

"No offence Zatanna babe, but we've already been briefed and this sounds like a job for regular law enforcement"

"Thank you for that Conner it has been filed, can't wait till this is over and you return I have a special job for you" Zatanna was a JJLH alumni, she graduated 4 years prior to becoming the dean.

"Now normally we would have left it to the regular authorities, but a very significant ancient magical artifact was stolen from Epsom's local museum, the security system protecting that particular item was designed by Batman himself"

"Whoa... Then this artifact must be very powerful" Supergirl said.

"What is this magical item madam Zatanna?" Beastboy asked.

"Questions after, now this town you are being sent to is no average place it has magic in it's roots so it is possible that the persons behind the crimes have magical abilities this makes it a League rank mission, your job is to locate the stolen artifact and report back to me"

"What!, all we're going to do is just search for it?, what is this? mission codename operation glorified Google maps?" Superboy exclaimed.

"Conner I am warning you to remember your place one final time" Zatanna said.

"It doesn't matter the mission, but how well we execute it" Supergirl said to him.

"No I'm not a search dog!" Superboy said rudely walking off.

"Immobilous!" Zatana shouted and a purple aura surrounded him and froze him.

"You will take part in this mission or you will fail your final year and be dropped from the protégé programme effective immediately Conner Kent" Zatana said.

"The last part of your name won't ever change and will always describe you if you continue to act impulsively, we were given a task it's as simple as that" Beastboy said to him.

"Say that when I'm mobile green boy I dare you" Superboy said.

"We have a mission to complete together the three of us, they chose us for a reason, it could be to take down Brainiac himself or rescue a cat from a tree it shouldn't matter because we chose to be heroes, you chose to be a hero" Beastboy said to him.

Superboy opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. " I'm sorry" He said.

"I just lost my cool, it won't happen again" Superboy said sincerely.

"Garfield you will act as the squad leader, I'm trusting all of you to be covert, quick and efficient this is a very delicate task" Zatanna.

"The house you will be stationed at belonged to an old friend, tread carefully while there, the house is enchanted" Zatanna said freeing Conner from his magical immobilisation.

Without another word they were teleported to Epsom City, in a classic victorian gothic mansion.

"This place is huge!" Beastboy exclaimed looking around at the red carpeted grand staircase, tapestries, expensive looking antiques and the humongous old fashion chandelier.

"Well that was a great start for my first official mission" Conner said while removing his jean jacket to reveal his skin tight black shirt with the S on his chest.

"You need to control your impulses " Kara said while putting her long blond hair into a high pony tail.

"Your Id is too prominent" Garfield said to Conner.

"My what?" Conner asked.

"Your inner desires" Kara said.

"Oh your talking about Freud's theory" Conner replied and both Kara and Garfield seemed surprised.

"You know about Sigmund Freud?" They asked in unison.

"Don't be so surprised, being a genome clone of the all mighty Superman can take a tole on the psyche especially if your constantly wondering if you have one" Conner said then took another long look at his new team mates.

"As I'm sure an alien and a metahuman with green furry skin can understand. The human psyche is one of the few things that intrigue me" Conner said.

"Ditto" Beastboy said.

"Same" Cara said.

"Alright guys according to the information watch tower sent none of the places that were hit have a single thing in common except for the fact that they are all in this town" Kara said.

"Maybe their runaways they hit the grocery stores for food, the malls for clothes and the jewellery stores because their petty and probably earlier twenties" Conner said.

"Interesting assumption" Kara said while scrolling through her tablet.

"Alright Alpha squad 13 we're going to split up and check out each of the places that were hit, we should change into plain clothes as this is a covert mission" Garfield said while adjusting his gold utility belt.

"Good plan, except I didn't bring any other clothes" Conner said.

"Wow dude this really is your first mission" Garfield said.

"Our clothes were sent ahead of us and are in our individual rooms" Kara said.

"How do we-" Conner started to say when Cara raised her hand to stop him.

"Seriosappear before us, password los nobos noche primera"

Cara shouted and a short man dressed in a butler's outfit appeared before them he was transparent and luminescent.

"Whoa" Superboy said.

"Lady Kara, Lord Garfield, lord Conner how may I be of assistance" The butler asked.

"Okay Con is just fine. Blonde person how did you know to do that?"

"It was in the pre briefing papers they sent, he's a part of the house's magic, he's also a little dated" Kara replied.

"Lead us to our rooms sir Blue" Garfield said to the older white haired man.

"Of course right this way" Blue said gesturing for them to follow him up the grand staircase.

"Am I the only one who skimmed over the pre briefing papers?" Conner asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Appearantly" Garfield replied.

A few minutes later they were back down stairs in popular teen fashion as a way of blending in, Garfield was using a holographic projector to appear like his former self, brown with short curls atop his head, what he was before he was experimented on and became a green fury metahuman with the ability to shapeshift into any animal.

"Okay I like the joggers and hoodie, I even like the over the top high tops, but the coloured sunglasses are a bit much know?" Conner said removing his blue shades

"It's just apart of the look" Kara said adjusting her red shades, her hair was in a bun, she was in a half top grey hoodie and jeans.

Garfield was wearing a multicoloured coat, khakis and a button shirt, his shades were green.

"Greenfield why are you dressed like a model on the fashion forward office worker's runway?" Conner asked smirking at Garfield who ignored him.

"Don't get me wrong though it's a good look, I'm going to be burrowing the jacket real soon"

"Let's get this done, you guys have your transceivers?" Garfield asked.

"Affirmative" Kara said.

"Yes" Conner said as they headed towards the main doors.

"So should we go aerial, with you on the ground?" Conner asked then he noticed the three motorcycles in front of the mansion,one green, one red and blue the other white and blue.

"Dope" Conner said.

"Cool statue, this place is like a vampire's castle or something" Garfield said looking at the water fountain in the center of the front yard.

"Or something" Conner said looking around.

"This place hasn't been lived in, in awhile" Kara said looking at the fallen leaves all over the place and the slightly overgrown grass.

"Alright initiate Alpha squad 13 mission one" Beast boy said putting on his helmet then they rode off.

Garfield's P.O.V

"Agent double O Pistachio on route to location B, over"

"Copy that agent ZimXX on route to location D, over"

"Copy that, why isn't he confirming his status?" I asked, I only learned Superboy's codename and real name very recently when I was told that I'd be teamed up with him, we both started the protégé programme 2 years ago, Kara was at watch tower a year before but she started when we did.

"M.Y Papicrush do you read me?, what is your location?" Man did I hate having to say his stupid codename.

"I'm on route, over" He finally answered.

"Goldmen's grocery store" I said stopping in front of the store, then I got off my bike and went inside.

Kara's P.O.V

I felt bad not following order's, but on a hunch I decided to check out one of the other stores that weren't hit.

If Conner's right whoever is behind the robberies will definitely come back and maybe they're smart enough to not return to the same place.

So I decided to go to one of the malls that weren't hit, it was getting close to 6 and according to my research the mall would be closing soon.

I was browsing around the mall when I bumped into someone.

"Whoa babe alert" A tall blond male said to me, I promptly apologised and stepped away then he touched my shoulder.

"Hey wait, that was rude of me and it was my fault, I'm sorry" He said. As he spoke I was using my x-ray vision to look pass him, to scope out the area.

"Hello" He said waving his hand infront of me, when I saw a huge bird like shadow fly through the roof of the bank in front of the mall.

"Excuse me" I said then ran pass him and he shouted something. "I'm Richie, I'll see you around!"

I bolted into the air after the shadow before it got away, thankfully no one was around to see me.

"Double O Pistachio come in I am in pursuit of a suspicious magic shadow bird thing, over"

"Copy that, what is your location?, over" Garfield replied.

"I'm over Springfield park, the shadow just landed in the cemetery ahead of it, it's a... a girl" I said watching the shadow transform into a teenage girl in a purple cloak with very pale skin.

"Keep your position do not engage, I'm on my way, over"

"M.Y Papicrush come in, go to the cemetery, Springfield cemetery!" Garfield.

Conner's P.O.V

"So can I have your number?" I asked the cute ash blond I was talking to.

"I don't even know you, we just met" He replied.

"You can get to know me" I replied moving in a little closer and he smiled revealing very deep dimples.

"Alright-"

"M.Y Papicrush do you read me?, go to the cemetery, Springfield cemetery!" Garfield shouted in my ear via the earpiece transceiver I was wearing.

"Shit!, do you know where Springfield cemetery is?"

"Yeah it's just across the street"

"Thank you" I said then sped off, the guy said something as I left, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Guys what is going on?"

"I think we've got our bandit" Blondie said via earpiece.

"Where?" I asked as I entered the cemetery.

"Don't be rush, do not do anything until I get there, we're just supposed to find out where they're keeping the artifact" Greenfield said.

"Conner over here" Blondie whispered from behind me, I turned to see her hiding behind a headstone.

"She's behind that mausoleum, use your x-ray vision" She said and I did and saw two girls a witchy looking pale goth girl and a super figured blond babe they both hand duffle bags.

"She's got company" I told Cara, but she was already telling Greenfield.

"When is he going to get here already?" I asked her.

"It doesn't take three to tail, all we need is their location" She replied.

"Is that all" the goth girl had appeared behind us somehow and said.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted and a dark energy surrounded my body and Blondie's and levitated us into the air.

"Who sent you? and what do you want?" She demanded she had a raspy breathy angel of death voice .

(Loud growling sound)

A green wolf jumped out from behind a large headstone and dived on goth chick and we were released I fell on my ass, Blondie was still in the air cause she could fly.

"How about you tell us, who you are?" Blondie said then a huge shadow enveloped Greenfield and goth girl and they disappeared.

"What just happened?!" I shouted then Kara quickly flew over to the mausoleum and I sped after her, but the other one was gone as well.

"Oh no, where did she take Beastboy?" Kara said.

"We have to contact watch tower" I said.

"I do not wanna be the one to make that call" She said.

"Shit and he dropped his transceiver, we can't get in contact with him" I said.

"What did these girls look like?" Dean Z, who was surprisingly calm, asked.

"The one that took Garfiel the one with magic wore a purple hooded shroud which casted a shadow over most of her face, we didn't get a good look, and she also had on a black leotard with a belt of mystical looking medallions that glowed when she used her powers, She also wore a mystical Chakra stone on her forehead" Kara replied in full meticulous detail.

"Definitely a witch practitioner, but I don't think I know her, and the other?"

"She was a blonde, pretty, plain clothes kind of tall model built" Conner said.

"Unfortunately all of our tracker's are on missions and a tracker is exactly what you'll need or another magical being and again all busy"

"We can get him back" Conner said.

"How, the people your dealing with can erase all physical evidence regarding their whereabouts, no tracks no trace and your power's aren't the best to combat magical forces" Zatanna said in an annoyed tone.

"Irony" Conner said abruptly.

"What?"

"We need a tracker someone with heightened senses, that doesn't need tracks an actual super powered search dog, we need another Beastboy" Conner explained.

"He does have the entire animal Kingdom at his disposal" Kara added.

"That gives me an idea" Zatanna said.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Another final year Acolyte"

Live action Human Cast


	3. Super Squad

Conner's P.O.V

"Your right she'd probably just think that he's a wolf, granted a green one that shouldn't have been anywhere near this town, but still a wolf"

"And Greenfield is smart enough to let her think that" I said.

"So let's think, where is the teenage witch and her blonde friend hiding out?" She asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see many abandoned buildings or any good squatter hangouts when I was in town, it's hard to tell" I said.

"Why were they meeting at a graveyard?" Blondie asked herself pacing.

"To compare the catch of the day, you just had a light bulb moment!" I shouted.

"What?"

"How ever the saying goes, we should go back to the cemetery and check for clues!"

"That was a light bulb moment!" She said then we exited the mansion top speed.

"Conner there's nothing here, next time I have an light bulb, just break it and move on to the next bad idea" She said as we stood in front of the mausoleum.

"No, why did they choose this specific place from the looks of things this is where they always meet, they're aren't any tracks leading to this place, but look at the grass right next to the mausoleum"

"It's shorter and trampled and not recently" She said.

"What's this" I said looking at a strange symbolic craving of an angel handing a kind of mask to a man and a woman, what surprised wasn't the cravings, I saw it before that, but I couldn't remember where.

"Conner what is it?"

"Nothing and it's Con" I replied.

"Oh you mean like con artist" Blondie and I whipped around to see the blond girl than was hanging with the goth chick, she was in a costume like wonder woman's, but her's was completely red and she was wearing red skin tight pants, she even had the two metal bracelets.

"Who are you and where's our wolf, I'm asking nicely" I said, then she laughed.

"You wanna dance muscle boy?" She teased. Kara flew around her and took a defensive stance.

"Your not escaping us, tell us what we want to know" She didn't even blink when she saw that, whoever she was she was strong I could tell from her muscle's and 4 pack that was showing.

"Before I break you and the pretty blonde, I wanna know who sent you kids my way and what for?"

"I guess were doing it like this then, if your ready come and get it blondie" I said putting up my fist she came at me and I was sent flying backwards and crashed hard into a grave shattering it to pieces, before I even saw the punch, I got back up shook it off and sped back over to them.

Wonder Blonde and Supergirl were in a fierce fight in the air I had to just watch because I couldn't fly.

I hand to stand there and watch the two revealingly dressed super babes go at it in the air right above me.

I do love my job.

Shit earth to Con, Kara is losing I need to help her out, Wonder blonde has some serious moves.

I backed up to give myself running space then ran and jumped into the air and knocked Blodie right out.

"Where's the wolf" I demanded holding her arms down.

"You really are super" She said then smashed her head into mine it hurt, but she wasn't stronger just wild.

"Nice try" I said then Cara came over and lit up her eyes.

"Last chance tell us what we need to know or my friend fries you" I said then a blast of dark energy slapped me off her then levitated me into the air, it was goth girl and another girl a redhead dressed in leaves of some kind.

Kara blasted at her with her heat vision and she used her magic to block it and dropped me in the process. Kara and I stood back to back.

"Any chance we can take them all?" She asked me.

"It depends on what the ginger is packing" I said.

"Why don't you come find out big man" she said.

"Gladly" I said then without any warning Kara grabbed me and sped off into the air.

"What the hell blondie?!"

"Even if we could keep up with them we wouldn't have won, they're just as strong as we are and they have the numbers and not to mention magic and the name is Kara" She said and I had to agree as we reached the manner in no time.

"The fact that we're not the best choice when it comes to combating magic is a problem" I said as we entered the house Magic butler guy appeared and I just walked through him.

"Lady Cara, Lord Conner"

"Hi Blue" Blondie greeted.

"Hey magic butler guy" I said.

"Who was that girl why was she dressed similarly to Wonderwoman?" Kara asked.

"Now that I've seen her costume there is something eerily familiar about her, at first I thought it was the Wonderwoman thing but-"

"And what was up with her attitude, it's like she thought she was the most powerful being on two legs or something!" Kara continued, cutting me off.

I spun around and gently grabbed her and shook her. "Not important is Super Blondie's attitude, where she came from, is the question" I said then let go of her, her hair was all over the place after I go finished shaking her.

"Whoa its almost like you really are my cousin, you're just like my older brother back when Krypton was still around they and I were always like this" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry" I said hugging her.

"Whoa too hard!"

"Sorry it's what I see normal people do on the shows I watched back when I was trying to learn how to act human" I said truthfully.

"It's alright, I did that too, but with books" She said fixing her hair.

"Books!, library!, that's it!" I shouted then sped up stairs and to the library.

"Con what is it?" She asked catching up to me.

"Look at that depiction on the doors" I said to her then saw a flash in my periphery I looked to see that it was Mr Serios Blue who hastily vanished after I caught him staring at us. "Weird" I said to myself.

"It looks familiar... now I remember it was on the mausoleum!" She said.

"Wait so what does this mean?"

"Obviously from the magic butler guy and gothic decor, whom ever this mansion belonged to was a witch or some kind of wizard" I said.

"Of course if it belonged to a friend of Zatanna" she added.

"A deceased friend" We both said, me in a quiet observant tone, her tone was very exclamatory.

"Way too many connections it's time to really check this place out" I said then the monitor came on down stairs and Madam Z was calling for us, we both sped down stairs into the living room, but not before I saw Blue reappear behind us.

"Connections are back on!" Kara exclaimed.

"But who turned on the communications monitor?" I asked as we reached it.

"Madame Zatanna what happened up there?" Kara asked

"We were attacked by a group of dark wizards, I've never seen magic as dark as what we just experienced, but everyone and the tower is fine we defeated them. Now I hope you kids did not take matters into your own hands in regards to Garfield, Killer Foxx will be sent to aid you when the teleportation engine is online"

"Um yeah we went back to the graveyard to investigate and got attacked by a young blonde wonder woman, witch goth girl and a new greenish babe was on the seen"

"She had olive skin" Kara corrected.

"Yeah, but she had this yellowish green glow I thought" I replied.

"Stop focus!, a young what did you say?" Zatanna asked.

"She was about 5'9, long sandy blond hair, blue eyes, dimpled cheeks, hair in a bob like mine, red pants, golden armored decolletage half top exposing most of her stomach with short sleeves, armoured bracelets similar to wonder woman's" Kara said.

"Whoa I didn't even remember what colour her eyes were" I said.

Zatanna looked like she knew exactly who we were describing, but she didn't look like she wanted to share.

"Madame Zatanna?"

"This mission is now an Alpha red mission, I'm ordering your immediate return another squad will be deployed along with Killer Foxx"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Who is this blonde wonder girl?" I asked.

"She's Cassandra Sandmark" Zatanna replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"I've heard of her, she was dropped from the protégé programme 3 years ago" Kara said.

"Why?"

"She wasn't a good fit for Junior Justice high and she's far too powerful and that coupled with the fact that she has super powered allies makes this mission for too dangerous for you two"

"With all due respect ma'am we can handle her, we can complete this mission" Kara said.

"What makes her so powerful?" I asked.

"She's a demigoddess, her father is Zues and she spent the first 16 years of her life training with Diana"

"Whoa" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah well I'm a clone of Superman and she's the female version we can handle a wonder tween" I spat.

"Yes you are, but you so far only posses the ability to run fast, left heavy objects and use x-ray vision, Kara may have all of Superman's abilities but she, like you, lacks experience"

"So give us the chance to get experienced" Kara said.

"I am, by taking you off this mission and on to a blue ranked one"

"Listen sister witch, right now we're the only ones you've got down here and since the teleportor isn't working, how about we take another shot and if we fail your right, but if you aren't we rescue Greenfield and find your precious artifact" I declared folding my arms I could tell madame Z wanted to slap me across the face or turn me into a toade.

"Oh the things I have planned for you when you get back Superboy!. Fine you kids have as long as it takes for us to get the teleportator back online" She replied then I switched off the monitor.

Then blondie surprised me with a hug. "I know your a little unorthodox, but I'm glad you're my squadmate and cousin!" She said and I was at a loss for witty or obnoxious words, I never thought I'd have any kind of family.

"Okay let's go back to the library!" She said about to fly upstairs when I stopped her.

"No"

"What?, why?"

"I have an idea trust me, let's go back to the cemetery" I said.

It was night time so we were in our full costumes, well her, my outfit wasn't really a costume cause I wasn't into the swashbuckling bravado super guy thing, I liked her long sleeved black lined, half white top with the S on her chest, blue skirt, red boots, and a kind of mini cape and her cute little white gloves, she didn't remind me of him and that was a good thing. All I had on was a leather jacket, a black shirt with a red S and blue skinny jeans.

"Alright we're here, tell me what you couldn't on the way"

"I was wrong earlier when I said that they were comparing goods, you don't do that until your safe in your HQ, I'm not certain, but I think that witch girl had a way of knowing we were here and was listening in on us" I said as we reached the mausoleum.

"I'm not seeing the point"

"That's because your not looking down"

And there it was right beneath us a huge under grown HQ, beneath the mausoleum.

"How?, how did you figure this out?"

"When that girl vanished with the black energy it seemed to sink into the earth, and how come she just showed up here again earlier, was she expecting us?, in the area?, or.."

"She never left, Con that could mean they already know we're here"

"So let's not waste any time, there must be an entrance inside the mausoleum" I said then pushed the door open into the small dark room two identical caskets were in the center decorated in gold and blue.

"This is what humans would call going in style" Kara said.

"Huh?" I asked looking around.

"Never mind, now where is this entrance?" She muttered to herself, then I found the secret door on the floor using my x-ray vision.

"Found it" I said.

"It has a lot of locks and it might be booby trapped" Kara said.

"Babes this is a time delicate mission" I said smirking then knelt down and punched a hole into the floor.

"Let's go!" I said then we flew into the well lit room and to our surprise it was more than just the first three girls down there.

"Uh oh" Kara said looking around there were two more girls, one in a metallic outfit with green glowing weird eyes and another girl with mint green skin and a tail, with weird coloured circular tattoos all over her body I could tell because she only hand a white armoured sports bra, and white armoured bikini shorts, no shoes.

"Greenfield" I said spotting Garfield in a cage in the back, he was still a wolf.

"You two must be really brave" Leaf girl said.

"Or really stupid" Wonder Blonde added getting up and I saw other female figures in the background.

"What is this the villainess squad of wicked hot super babes?" I asked Kara and most of the girl's laughed.

"No, but that name just might catch on, got a nice ring to it don't you think Fragancia?" Womder blonde asked mint green girl.

"It's hella accurate that's for sure" Fragancia replied.

"Facts" leaf girl added.

"And just who are you?" Fragancia asked.

"We are-"

"I meant the stud, Super Tacky" Fragancia said regarding Kara with a hateful glare.

"Doesn't matter what you meant babes, we're here to get our friend- wolf back" I said.

"Ooo fearless" Metallic girl said.

"Or just cocky" Super blonde said.

"Why don't you come and find out?" I teased and she made to lunge, but leaf girl held her back.

"What exactly brought you heroes to Epsom and put you on our trail?" Witch girl asked.

*


End file.
